Our Roles
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: Bif has to sit through detention with Peanut, and eventually they start talking about the role they play, second in command.


Title: Our Roles

Rating: PG-13 for swearing

Summary: Bif has to sit through detention with Peanut, and eventually they start talking about the role they play; second in command.

---

"Unlike Hattrick," Galloway snapped, slamming his hand on the desk. "I do _not_ condone the giving of test answers! And I will not, no matter what amount you give to me, divulge anything to you!"

Bif scoffed, "Come on, Mr. Galloway. I've noticed your car. It's in a rather sad state of disrepair… this," He pulled a small slip of paper from his breast pocket, waving it in the air; it was a small check, signed by him in his father's name. "Will help you-"

"No!" Galloway snapped, suddenly snatching the paper from Bif's hands. His eyes widened in shock, and he watched as Mr. Galloway ripped the small paper to shreds. What kind of dimwitted pauper _was_ this man? He was a teacher, for God's sakes, didn't he need all of the money he could get? "I told you already, I do _not_ accept payment for bad grades. You disappoint me, Tremblay."

Bif frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets and glared sourly at the ground. "Fine. I'll just leave you, then." He turned, but his walk was short lived. Mr. Galloway grabbed Bif's shoulder, spinning his student around.

"Not so fast! You came here to serve detention, and that's what you'll do. Don't think this…" He waved his other hand around, trying to think of a word. "_Spectacle_ disqualified you from serving your sentence."

Bif frowned. First, the man wouldn't take his checks, and then he still remembered the detention he needed to serve. Wonderful. He liked Galloway better when he was drunk.

"Go on," Mr. Galloway said, pushing Bif towards the door. All of the wrinkles on his face were prominent as he frowned at him. "Sit in there, and think about what you've done."

Bif scowled, pushing the door open. "Beggar…."

Galloway frowned, shutting the door behind him. "And don't you two try to sneak out! Mr. Kolbe is patrolling the hallways."

Bif scowled. It just _had_ to be Kolbe, the one prefect who really enjoyed beating the snot out of preps. Galloway wouldn't have to worry, they would stay-

Wait.

"Two?"

"Yeah, two. Does bad eyesight come from all of that inbreeding, Tremblay? I'm right here…" Peanut said snidely. He was sitting in the far corner, and Bif looked over, frowning. Great. Everything had just become even worse. He snorted, not even gracing Peanut with an answer as he found a desk as far away from Peanut as possible, sat down and faced towards the window.

"What," Peanut leaned forward over the desk, crumpling up the test he was supposed to be making up. "Ya won't talk to me? Too good for that, fairy?"

Bif said nothing. Peanut flung the paper ball at Bif's head, and it bounced off, rolling to the floor. He reached into the desk, pulling out another piece of paper. He flung it over, and again it bounced off of Bif's head. Peanut paused, just watching, but the prep didn't do anything.

He reached for another paper, crumpled it up. Bif suddenly turned around. "Would you stop it?" he snapped, just as the paper ball bounced off his forehead. Peanut snickered. Bif rolled his eyes, turning back around. "You're so _childish_."

Peanut shrugged. "What are you in for, fairy? Got caught makin' out with Derby in the hallways?"

Bif turned around again, obviously annoyed. "If you must know, I failed the recent English test."

"So did I." Peanut added, before frowning, looking thoughtful, "You sure you didn't get caught with Derby, 'cause I heard Galloway yelling at you out there-"

"No!" Bif cut him off. "No…" He shook his head. "My God, Peanut, you're a little bit obsessed, don't you think?" He smirked suddenly. "I know Johnny hates being seen in public with his boyfriend, but you shouldn't be so jealous of us…"

Peanut glared, flicking him off. "Shut up, Bif."

Bif quirked an eyebrow. "You started it."

"Yeah, well… that was a fucking low blow! Just 'cause I'm Johnny's second-in-command doesn't mean I'm screwing him like you and Derby are," Peanut said. Bif smirked.

"I don't think Johnny would want you. They call you Peanut for a reason-"

Peanut jumped up, pushing the desk out from under him. It fell to the floor with a clatter, and he had his hands out to his sides, looking ready to start wrestling Bif. "Say that again, trust-fund fairy, and I'll take out your eye!" he snarled.

Bif smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Hit a touchy subject? Which one was it? The fact Johnny doesn't want you or that you really are small?"

Peanut glowered at him. Bif stared back, and Peanut slowly sat down, picking the desk back up. "You're a real asshole, Tremblay." Bif smirked proudly.

"So, you're Johnny's right hand man, _and_ you've got a thing for him."

"Yeah, I'm second-in-command," Peanut said stiffly, popping the collar of his leather jacket. "Doesn't mean I'm a faggot like you two. I ain't doin' the horizontal tango with Vincent anytime soon." He crossed his arms, and leaned his chair back on two legs - propping them on top of the desk.

Bif smiled languidly, his eyes glittering. "But you want to," he drawled slowly. "You want to."

Peanut flushed. His ears were red. He looked away nervously towards the dusty window, one arm wrapped close to his chest, the other running through his hair. "No, I don't. Nuh-uh. I'm not a queer, not a fairy-"

"Bullshit," Bif called bluntly. Peanut turned a darker shade of red, and Bif's smile became smugger. "Out of all people, Peanut, it's easiest to see who you like."

"Not all of us are like you two," Peanut grumbled, hunching his shoulders. His coat rode up, the collar touching his ears. "Not every leader has a fuck buddy as a best friend."

Bif smirked. He stuck out a hand, pushing down a finger as he called out the names, "We've all heard Troy and his mumblings about his vague crush over Russel. Kowalski _obviously _has something for Hopkins- and don't give me that look, you know as well as I do he's as much as a leader as Vincent or Harrington."

Peanut harrumphed. "Hopkins is an asshole. He stole Lola from Johnny…"

"I'm not saying he isn't. I hold a particularly strong dislike for him myself. But that's not the point," Bif sighed, the three fingers on his hand waving idly as he tried to remember where he had left off.

"Oh, yes," Bif continued, placing another finger down. "Then, we have Harrington and I," Peanut blushed a bit at that, but Bif didn't dwell on it. "And then, you and Johnny."

"We're not a couple." Peanut grumbled.

"You might as well be."

"But, we're not," Peanut corrected. Bif shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Peanut fell quiet

"Look," Bif began softly, "I understand how it is. We are the right hand men, the second in command. The background that's always involved in the foreground. It's a sacrifice we make, to make sure the other is as high as possible on the social pedestal while we will never be quite as high, and we never will as long as we help them. It's a parasitic sort of business, but it's hard to know who is who. Are we the parasite, riding on the coat tails of their smug remarks and good looks? Or are we the victim, sacrificing time and body for a person who doesn't really care? We are taken for granted; the Robin to their Batman, and everybody just thinks that we're utter trash.

"We can be replaced, they think," he paused, holding out a finger and smiling. "But, we can't. They won't realize that until it's too late, but we can't. We're as much apart of them as they are of us." He ended; his head lowered slightly, and his fingers drummed tunelessly against the desk.

Peanut was silent. "Apart of them as they are of us…" he parroted. How true it was.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened, and they both looked over as Galloway entered with a flourish, swaying slightly. "How have you two been doing? Romano? Tremblay? Getting along and discussing your wrongs, correct?"

They both nodded in unison. Galloway beamed, clasping his hands together, "Magnificent! Because you two behaved so well, you don't have to make up your tests! You may go!" Bif looked confused, but Peanut nodded discreetly to the odd, bottle shaped lump in Mr. Galloway's pants pocket. Bif smiled, and they both stood as Galloway made shooing motions at them. "Go! Go! Enjoy the rest of the day, gentlemen."

Peanut left, and Bif followed him through, closing the door behind him. They stopped in the hallway, casting each other awkward looks. "So… see ya, rich boy."

Bif smiled. "You too, oil slick." He turned, walking down the hallway. He suddenly stopped, turning back around, looking over at where Peanut was just staring at him. "Oh, and, good luck." Bif turned and left, leaving Peanut to stand there.

Good luck? Peanut scrunched his nose. Good luck…


End file.
